Dangerous game
by The-narusasu-362
Summary: Virtual love, susurra l'homme de sa voix grave, un monde virtuel où se réuniront nombre de célibataires désillusionnés pour rencontrer "l'amour". Naruto soupira en baissant le regard, il en avait vraiment marre. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que reine la malchance n'avait pas finie de lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs. Comment ses parents avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Dangerous game : prologue**_

« _Virtual love, _Susurra l'homme de sa voix grave et entraînante, un monde virtuel où se réuniront très prochainement bon nombre de célibataires désillusionnés pour rencontrer l'amour « véritable » en quelque sorte. Les individus seront évidemment préalablement étudiés et choisis pour satisfaire l'attente des téléspectateurs, le nombre des participants sera d'ailleurs particulièrement restreint pour pouvoir s'attarder davantage sur leur psychologie profonde. Le but de l'émission comme vous devez certainement l'avoir compris est de permettre à nos jeunes générations de croire de nouveau en l'amour, notion manifestement effacée du temps, tout en offrant toute la possibilité à nos chers téléspectateurs de se divertir des actions de leurs favoris. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que ce sera le public lui-même qui élira les participants et … »

Naruto soupira en baissant le regard de l'immense écran qui longeait toute la surface du body-building, ses doigts effilés se refermaient graduellement sur son cartable noir, le griffant nerveusement tandis que ses longues mèches blondes nouvellement humides s'offraient le luxe présomptueux de caresser son visage halé. Il ferma un instant les paupières, souhaitant se trouver en d'autres lieux quant cette place où s'amoncelaient impatiemment toutes sortes d'individus de la plus jeune à la vieille école et ce depuis de trop nombreuse minute. Il ne désirait pas être là, sous la pluie, à grelotter bêtement tout en écoutant toutes les incongruités que pouvait débiter cet homme, descendant de la noblesse si on tenait compte de son attitude altière et ses fausses manières. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, prestement, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il devait passer aider au magasin de ses parents, mais toute cette population grouillant vulgairement sur la place l'en empêchaient et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il était déjà en retard. Alors, tandis que ses ongles striaient avec une irritation palpable son cartable, Naruto releva de nouveau son regard sur la personne bien trop orgueilleuse qui se tenait patiemment sur son fauteuil en bois de santal pourpre au côté du présentateur qui n'osait plus piper mots, impressionné semblait-il par la prestance étouffante de son invité vedette et il y avait de quoi. _Uchiwa_. La seule évocation de ce nom faisait frémir les individus les plus téméraires, les enfants du monde délaissés de la société par faute d'intégration ainsi que les plus riches entrepreneurs. _Uchiwa. L_e nom tabou dont seul quelques rares privilégiés avaient l'autorisation de susurrer du bout des lèvres, sans craindre des répercutions ou des représailles. _Uchiwa. _Le nom que l'on se devait impérativement de connaître, celui des membres de la famille la plus importante du monde d'aujourd'hui, qui avait sue s'imposer dans tous les secteurs d'activités, les premiers classés sur l'échelle des milliardaires de ce monde, les number one du globe terrestre tel les seigneurs d'un royaume anciennement déchu qui s'empresseraient compulsivement de regagner ses terres, ainsi que celles aux alentours. Les seigneurs de ce temps.

- _Uchiwa Itachi …_ Murmurait longuement Naruto en rencontrant ce même visage esthétiquement parfait, le sourire se peignant comme absent sur ses traits princiers peut-être substitué par un regard profond et provocateur, néanmoins sensiblement enlaidit par les malformations de l'écran comme les zooms exagérés des caméra-mans .

- Tu ne devrais pas ainsi prononcer son nom, gamin. S'éleva une voix grave et assagie par les années, celle d'un vieil homme, celui même qui se tenait à ses côtés, le sourire contrastant avec son regard sévère.

Naruto posa ses yeux sur lui sans même lui répondre, comment expliquer à un inconnu qu'il ne redoutait ni la crainte et l'angoisse instaurées par cette famille, ni le respect et l'admiration dégagés. Comment lui expliquer qu'il avait cure du regard des gens, que seul lui comptait le bien-être de ses proches. Après tout, cette famille était aussi humaine que toute cette foule de population qui écoutait consciencieusement parler leur fils aîné à l'heure actuelle, sur tous les écrans de l'ensemble des pays. Une famille née du sang et des larmes, commune à toute autre n'avait pas à être idolâtrée de la sorte, après tout n'étaient-ils pas tous pareils, frères d'être et fils de dieux ? À quoi bon le baratiner avec ces histoires depuis sa plus tendre enfance si c'était pour ensuite adorer des personnes de leur espèce, telle une race supérieure ? Naruto ne comprenait pas, il ne les comprenait pas, tout comme l'intérêt de cette nouvelle émission que ce petit génie avait sans doute trouvé bon de rajouter sur leurs chaînes principales. Virtual love ? Pourquoi pas « bouffon land » temps qu'on y était. Risible, vraiment … d'autant plus venant du plus grand macho que cette terre n'est jamais couvée. Les Uchiwa n'aimaient qu'eux et leur argent et c'était eux qui venaient leur parler d'amour ? Où le monde allait, il se le demandait ! Pourtant Naruto s'excusa poliment auprès de l'homme avant de tenter de prendre congé, action qui se fit bien moins laborieuse que prévue au vu des corps zombifiées des personnes aux alentours, l'attention entièrement portée sur l'écran comme un toxicomane dépendait de sa dose quotidienne. Tout en secouant la tête, défait de cette vision, il sorti du premier troupeau de chair contractée, son regard se porta posément vers le ciel.

« Quelque que soit l'âge, le passé ou bien la distinction sociale, chaque individu sera bien évidemment acceptés, les participations seront d'ailleurs bouclées demain soir. Pour participer il suffira simplement d'envoyer une lettre à l'émission, cela mènera inexorablement à un passage en public devant les plateaux de qualifications, mais je ne pense pas qu'une telle chose puisse être à frein pour nos postulants. Seul l'authenticité des sentiments primera sur les autres, quel que soit l'orientation sexuel cela va de soi …»

Le jeune garçon grogna en roulant des yeux. Là, il en avait vraiment marre de tout ce cirque pour une daube qui n'intéresserait certainement pas plus d'un quart même de la population japonaise. Non mais il s'entendait parler l'abruti ? L'authenticité des sentiments ? Il les avait prêchés où ses paroles bien tournées et ennuyeuses au possible, dans le livre de chevet de sa mère ? Il attendit un instant pour se calmer avant de se retourner très très lentement et d'un regard espiègle, s'époumoner à hurler :

- La ferme, tête de nœud ! Va au diable, toi et ta lignée de péteux !

Comme un vent amer avait secoué ce petit coin d'antique civilisation, avant que des visages consternés puis outragés ne se retourne vers le jeune individu blond, qui s'étira tout heureux de ce qu'il venait de faire, ou du moins de suggérer ainsi qu'exprimer ouvertement. Soit : Uchiwa, je vous emmerde tous !

- Ah, ça fait du bien ! » Souffla-t-il en prenant la poudre d'escampette, le vent véritable claquant sur son visage comme les réprimandes malicieuses de mère nature. Une bonne chose était faite !

* * *

Quand l'adolescent blond s'arrêta finalement devant le magasin de ses parents, il retint son souffle. Oui, tout simplement, il retint son souffle, chose qui pouvait paraître insensée pour toute personne ayant courut comme un forcené depuis près d'une demi-heure, mais ce qu'il voyait devant ses yeux ébahis n'en était pas moins curieux. Sa mère et son père patientaient joyeusement devant le pas du bâtiment, se chambrant mutuellement sur un quelconque sujet dont Naruto ne voulait en aucun cas définir, tandis que de multiples cartons stationnaient péniblement au sol. Naruto en fut un instant troublé, mais tenta d'y faire abstraction en se dirigeant vers ses géniteurs, le sourire étirant des lèvres doucettement rougies sous ses morsures expertes.

- Hé, garçon ! L'accueillit vivement sa mère en faisant le salut militaire, auquel son fiston répondit solennellement, le corps tendu, le menton fièrement pointé vers le ciel et les lèvres hermétiquement closent. Vous pouvez disposer, soldat ! Rit-elle dans un grand sourire, son énergie se communiant finalement à son fils qui sourit largement à son tour.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, il les laissa voler jusqu'au regard brillant de son père, qui ne fit que hocher son joli minois, l'air guilleret. Étonnement, Naruto perdit immédiatement son sourire, il se rapprocha doucement de lui comme pour tenter d'apprivoiser un animal farouche et s'arrêta le visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de son père, le regardant suspicieusement. Minato se savait guère ce qu'il lui voulait mais, des gouttes froides lui perlant sur le front à mesure que celui le dévisageait, le regard profondément ancré dans le sien, il pressentit que ça n'avait rien de bon. Kushina regarda leur manège sans rien dire, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en levant les sourcils bien haut, impatiente qu'un des deux hommes ne s'expliquent. Ce fut Minato qui parla le premier. :

- Il y a un problème, Naruto ? S'enquit-il faussement d'une voix rauque et charmeuse.

Le blond le regarda encore un succinct moment avant de se reculer, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Allez-y, grogna-t-il sous la consternation générale, dites ce que vous avez à dire qu'on en finisse.

Le soupire du blond parut se prolonger un instant, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité de celui de son paternel. Naruto le dévisagea un peu plus longuement, attendant patiemment une réponse, qu'il savait pourtant viendrait de sa chère mère, Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto et Kushina avaient toujours été semblables, non pas physiquement, mais ils partageaient la même fougue et impertinence qui qualifieraient si précisément tous les individus de cette même famille et certainement ne les perdraient-ils jamais. Extérieurement, le jeune homme tenait pourtant bien plus de son père, caricature type du parfait surfer australien. Les longues mèches vénitiennes de ce denier frôlaient nonchalamment ses épaules, ceux de Naruto papillonnant nerveusement jusqu'à sa mâchoire ferme, et parcouraient le crâne des deux hommes dans un capharnaüm qu'ils ne savaient malheureusement pas dominer. Leur hâle particulier faisaient ainsi largement ressortir le bleu gemme de leur regard, spéciale et très certainement unique en son genre. Une pierre, précieuse par l'éclat kaléidoscopique de ses couleurs, des nuances à vous en couper le souffle comme toute notion du temps, passant, indubitablement, sans pour autant altérer leur beauté irréelle. Un bleu profond révélateur, examiné à la lumière naturelle, de teintes pourpres, violettes, ainsi que mauves, le tout se mélangeant dans une fascination exacerbée et particulièrement malsaine. Cette couleur bleue, qui étincelait en un rayonnement à peine teinté de rouge, était véritablement magnifique et ils en avaient pleinement conscience pour le plus grand déplaisir de la rouquine. Les seuls réels aspects qui les dissociaient si nettement étaient l'androgynéité que dégageait bien involontairement le physique élancé de son père, ainsi que les trois fines cicatrices qui s'étendaient sur chacune des joues de son fils, comme les griffures inaliénables qu'aurait pu laisser un animal sauvage, accentuant par ailleurs sa propre bestialité non pas sanguinaire mais justement attrayante.

Ses parents n'avaient par ailleurs jamais pu certifier si c'était ça qui l'avait amené à adopter tant de mimiques et attitudes tant malicieuses que farouches, mais une chose était néanmoins certaine, que cela soit positivement ou négativement le jeune rebelle ne passait au grand diable jamais inaperçu ! Peut-être était-ce aussi en grande partie la faute à son style vestimentaire qui laissait comme ainsi dire particulièrement à désirer, après tout Naruto n'avait jamais aimé se fondre dans la masse, lui ce qu'il aimait c'était l'action et les rebondissements, les surprises quoi ! Ce qui le faisait se donner, c'était ses rêves d'aventures et c'était pourquoi ce jeune homme turbulent et casse-cou inquiétait tant les membres de la famille de son père. Après tout un accident était bien vite arrivé en ville et le blond était particulièrement connu pour attirer sa plus fidèle et si douce alliée, reine la malchance.

Bien différente des deux hommes, Kushina Uzumaki était une femme de bonne taille, mince et débordante de vitalité. Sa longue crinière flamboyante cascadaient activement ses épaules jusqu'à ses reins et étaient subtilement redressaient par une petite barrette violette, vraisemblablement sa couleur préférée. Sa peau contrairement aux blonds étaient d'un blanc crémeux, qui tranchait ainsi explicitement avec ses cheveux, tel le sang jonchait la neige la plus pure. C'était d'ailleurs l'origine des surnoms que lui affûtaient affectueusement ses petits camarades de bac à sable, tels « la tomate » ou encore « Habanero la sanglante », en raison de son tempérament explosif, à comprendre bagarreur et garçon manqué bien loin de celui posé et réfléchi de son mari qu'elle trouvait à l'époque « particulièrement niais et ressemblant fortement à une fille de part son visage floconneux » autant dire le grand amour. Son regard s'avérait également d'un bleu agréable, mais différant dans le fait qu'il était le reflet exact des fonds marins et, les nuances s'emmêlant curieusement avec sa pupille noire, on pouvait presque songer l'espace d'un bref instant y discerner les ondulations légères que provoquait le vent sur la mer. Malgré les années, Kushina restait indubitablement une très belle femme, jalousée pour sa beauté, mais aimée pour son caractère avenant, bavard et agréable. Pour Naruto elle était véritablement une mère parfaite, même s'il se retenait bien de lui confesser … et cela pour une raison bien précise.

Kushina se rapprocha d'ailleurs d'eux à pas feutrés, sa robe violette lâche mais distinguée dansant autour de son corps tandis qu'elle ramenait deux trois mèches rousses derrière son oreille gauche, un sourire innocent fendant ses bouts de chairs roses. Naruto recula d'un pas en la regardant se rapprocher, le regard étrécit sous le peu de confiance qu'il daignait encore accorder à ses parents. Ça recommençait. À chaque fois que cette femme arborait fièrement ce sourire, ce même petite sourire candide, sa vie virait inéluctablement au cauchemar. Alors instinctivement il se renfermait et prit une bonne bouffée d'air frais pour se donner du courage. Son regard passa de sa mère à son père qui le fixait, compatissant et Naruto su que son destin était déjà scellé car Minato avait beau être un homme influant et craint dans le marché secondaire c'est à dire la « bourse », il n'était rien face à _elle._

Celle-ci s'apprêtait à amorcer la bombe mais lorsqu'elle tomba sur l'air inquiet de Naruto son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le sourire effacé mais ne pouvait se résoudre à faire machine arrière, après tout ce qu'elle faisait était pour le bien de son unique enfant et elle était sûr qu'il la comprenait. Elle se tortura encore un instant sa lèvre comme si elle était la seule fautive de tous ses mots, puis ouvrit la bouche.

- On t'a acheté un chien. Acheva une voix grave et peu fière.

Les deux hyper-actif levèrent en même temps les yeux vers Minato, c'était finalement lui qui avait pris la parole, malgré ce qu'ils s'étaient tous imaginés. Naruto trembla un instant, avant de sauter littéralement de joie, lâchant son sac de cours au sol près des cartons comme si l'équation était résolue. Il s'était fait une grande frayeur pour rien, voilà tout !

- Pour que tu penses à nous qu'en tu auras momentanément emménagé dans le bâtiment que loue l'émission, tu sais celle pour rencontrer le grand amour …

- Virtual love. Grommela Kushina, le regard menaçant.

- Hum, oui voilà « virtual love » ! Réitéra Minato, ses lèvres formant une moue étrange comme si ce nom même lui donnait envie de rire.

Naruto lui ne rigolait pas. Il fixait cet homme comme s'il s'agissait d'un inconnu, un inconnu qui venait tout juste de lui sortir la plus belle idiotie du siècle. Kushina grimaça.

- Non. Trancha rapidement Naruto, le regard nouvellement froid. Et ce n'est un pas un vulgaire clebs qui va y changer quelque chose, il est parfaitement hors de question que je participe à cette connerie ambulante.

L'ambiance s'était sensiblement refroidie, Aucun n'avait élevé le ton, mais une aura malsaine les entourait perfidement. Minato ferma les yeux, son sang lui semblait devenir du plomb alors que sa femme releva son regard sur son précieux enfant. Ils ne s'étaient pas consultés, se sentaient lasses de devoir affronter ainsi leur progéniture, mais c'est d'une même voix qu'ils prononcèrent :

- Les dés sont déjà jetés Naruto, la lettre de participation est partie hier et un taxi doit venir te prendre dans quelques minutes maintenant.

Naruto déglutit difficilement, le regard écarquillé. C'était lui où ils le jetaient à la porte là ?

- Ce n'est pas une chose avec laquelle on peut discuter autour d'un bon bol de nouille, Naruto. C'est un ordre, alors tu obéis. Termina Kushina en releva dédaigneusement le menton, son regard défiant son fils de répliquer le moindre mot. Tu es un bon garçon n'est-ce pas et tu ne voudrais certainement pas que tes amis sachent jusqu'à quelque âge tu tétais encore les seins de ta môman, je crois même qu'il me reste encore des photos …

Naruto geignit piteusement en renvoyant son regard à la rousse. Décidément il reconnaissait bien là « Habanero la sanglante », il était pris au piège. Mais il n'était même pas majeur, dattebayo ! Peut-être même en aurait-il pleuré quand il vit une masse noire non répertoriée sortir du magasin. C'était censé être quoi déjà ce …. truc ?

Prologue fin


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dangerous game : chapitre 1**_

_**Disclamer : Bien que j'aimerais les personnages du monde Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'entière propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, alors pitié ... ne me le rappelez jamais ! TTT-TTT**_

Le véhicule s'arrêta après une bonne heure de trajet dans un calme que Naruto n'avait pourtant pas pus profiter. Non, le jeune homme lui était bien plus occupé à dévisager l'agréable et bien heureux « cadeau » que lui avait gentiment offert ses géniteurs. Il n'avait fait que triturer son pantalon, le regard fixe et désapprobateur alors qu'une masse abattait nonchalamment ses pattes avant sur ses cuisses. C'est qu'il faisait bien son poids le bougre ! Il grognait, pourquoi ses parents étaient-ils parcouru d'idées si … lumineuses ? Décidément, ils resteraient éternellement une énigme à ses yeux, et une énigme de taille ! Peut-être comme « Grumpy » finalement, son nouvel animal de compagnie.

- C'est ici. Lui dicta la voix rauque et spartiate de son chauffeur sans pour autant se retourner, ses yeux noirs l'examinant consciencieusement de par son rétroviseur.

- Et combien vous dois-je ? Soupira Naruto en fouillant dans la poche arrière de son jean délavé, prêt à débourser le prix fort pour les beaux yeux de sa mère.

- Vos parents ont déjà payé. Intervint immédiatement l'homme.

Naruto se figea en écarquillant largement les yeux, stupéfié, mais se reprit bien vite tout en arborant un petit sourire. C'était déjà ça de prit, pensa-t-il en fermant doucement les paupières. Un mouvement furtif l'interpella néanmoins et il déglutit difficilement lorsque ses pupilles plongèrent littéralement dans deux grandes orbes noires, qui paraissaient le considérer curieusement. Naruto semblait comme ainsi dire paralysé, tandis que la bête s'étirait de tout son long dans un grognement sourd qui l'alerta tout aussi bien que le chauffeur. Remit de sa frayeur, le jeune homme regarda l'animal s'asseoir sagement sur la banquette à gauche tout en le regardant intensément comme s'il attendait désormais la marche à suivre. Naruto déglutit. Il fallait bien dire que son « chien » avait de quoi impressionner, ses longues oreilles docilement recourbées pour ne pas risquer de les cogner au toit dur, installé ainsi princièrement de ses quatre-vingts kilos que l'habitacle se devait de supporter tant bien que mal. Plus Naruto le dévisageait et plus cette réflexion venait s'insinuer en lui, comme une petite voix taquine qui se complaisait dans les malheur du jeune Uzumaki. Grumpy décidément ne ressemblait en aucune façon à un chien, si ce n'était à un loup … un bon gros loup qui l'observait d'une grâce singulière et captivante. Sa robe noire luisait d'éclats azurs véritablement splendide, les mêmes qui transparaissaient dans le regard de sa mère, tandis que dans le sien, plus en amande, se reflétait des nuances de rouges particulièrement affolantes. Il était tout simplement magnifique, inquiétant si ce n'était angoissant, mais magnifique.

Sans en attendre davantage, le blond sortit de la voiture prenant soin de laisser la porte largement ouverte pour la sortie de la bête, ce que celui-ci fit sans plus attendre. Tout en une élégance présomptueuse, il sortit à son tour du véhicule qu'il referma de lui-même de sa patte arrière, d'un coup particulièrement violent et agile. Il s'assit de nouveau devant le blond, un fugace éclat moqueur infiltrant ses prunelles sombres avant de bailler, pour le coup disgracieusement. Naruto pour sa part le regardait faire bouche bée, ses parents savaient-ils réellement ce qu'ils faisaient en lui laissant un tel animal, voulaient-ils sa mort ? Avait-il fait une chose qui les avait à ce point déplut ? C'était donc pour ça que ses bagages ne viendraient que dans la soirée du lendemain, au cas où il n'aurait pas passé la journée … Son chien ou loup il ne savait plus, dût suivre le fil de ses pensées car il grogna derechef en reniflant dédaigneusement comme s'il voulait se laver d'un affront. Naruto sentit des gouttes givrées glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale en même temps qu'un rire nerveux franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres, futé l'animal !

Le jeune Uzumaki se retourna finalement pour tomber sur un immense bâtiment, tellement grand et imposant que ses petits petits petits enfants auraient bien pût disparaitre qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se payer un tel luxe ! Ça transpirait l'argent, partout où il déposait son regard comme dégoulinant de l'édifice lui-même et étrangement bien loin de s'en extasier, il s'en trouvait dégoûté. Cela faisait un moment que sa bonne humeur avait flanchée, mais là, là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Un loup, un hôtel digne des plus grandes entreprises hollywoodiennes et … lui. Cherchez l'intrus ! C'était un canular à la fin ou ou quoi ? Naruto se reprit pourtant en se passant la main sur son front pour se le frotter lentement, puis dans un soupir avança vers le bâtiment, Grumpy sur les talons. Ils entrèrent royalement et alors que le luxe et l'éclairage venait attaquer les yeux sensibles du blond, plusieurs domestiques se placèrent de part et d'autres d'eux pour s'incliner respectueusement.

- Bienvenu monsieur, nous espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage ! Clamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Naruto crût avaler de travers, c'était quoi cela encore ? Une douce chaleur se pressa alors près de son bassin et il n'eut qu'à baisser les yeux pour constater que le loup se collait indiscrètement à lui, souhaitant se faire invisible aux yeux des autres adultes. « Impossible vu ta taille, mon vieux. », pensa-t-il lucidement en plissant les yeux. Un petit sourire s'esquissa sur son visage, tandis qu'il se surprenait à laisser sa main parcourir affectueusement la robe chaude de son animal dans l'espoir de le rassurer. Ce dernier ne dit rien, mais se colla un peu plus à lui. Inconsciemment il lui flatta le flanc. Un cri retentit alors.

- Que … qu'est-ce que … bafouilla une des domestiques en observant Grumpy, qui lui répondit d'un petit grondement visiblement irrité.

- Cet animal est-il à vous ? Demanda suspicieusement une voix inconnue, Naruto ne mit grand temps avant de repérer le jeune homme en costard cravate qui lui faisait orgueilleusement face. Un des majordomes de la maison probablement.

- Oui. Un problème ? Répliqua-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

- Aucun. Lui fut-il tout simplement répondu dans un petit sourire suffisant.

Naruto ne disait mot, mais rageait intérieurement, que dire il bouillait littéralement. Le regard que lui lançait ce jeune garçon, plus jeune que lui probablement, il le connaissait parfaitement pour l'avoir affronté tant de fois depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Un regard mêlant pitié et dérision, condescendance et supériorité, vous savez celui avec lequel on observe la fourmi grossièrement écrasée sous la semelle de notre chaussure avant de hausser les épaules et de racler cette même chaussure sur le sol dur pour la faire partir, méprisant et dégouté. Après tout ils ne provenaient pas du même milieu social, alors pour lui cela devait forcément signifier qu'ils n'étaient pas les descendant d'une même espèce. Affligeant. Il sentit son poing le démanger mesquinement, mais concéda à se retenir bien que les puissants spasmes qui le parcouraient lui hurlaient le contraire. Mais il faisait ça pour ses parents, ils auraient d'ailleurs une grande dette à lui devoir après la fin des interviews, car il ne fallait pas se leurrer il ne serait jamais pris. Humilié et charrié par ses petits camarades cela oui, mais accepté dans l'émission il y avait peu de chance et seule cette pensée le réconfortait. Il fallait juste qu'il soit patient, attendre un ou deux jours et il retrouverait la chaleur d'un foyer en compagnie de la petite terreur qui se collait présentement à lui, mais chez lui.

Rassuré, il se permit le luxe, tout était luxueux ici après tout, de dévisager ce petit morv … le majordome. Malgré la différence nette d'âge, il devait bien faire sa taille, son poids en muscle tout comme en graisse. Le sourcil blond de Naruto tressauta curieusement, c'était lui qui était relativement petit à la fin ou bien … non c'était impossible, il était parfait ! Le garçon donc avait des cheveux courts et châtains, probablement désordonnés qu'il s'était donné la peine de peigner et enduire de gel aussi bien incolore qu'inodore, tout le contraire du blond en quelque sorte. Sa peau était recouverte d'une fine couche de bronzage, faisant ressortir avec d'autant plus d'intensité ses yeux noirs profonds. Naruto avait déjà vu assez de pupilles semblables depuis la matinée pour les trouver néanmoins fades, même Grumpy les avait plus beaux ! Le jeune prétentieux était ainsi vêtu d'une cravate noire assortit à un gilet en queue de pie, retenu de diverses boutons et une chaîne en argent qui pendait négligemment, mais tout en distinction. Son sous-pull blanc classé était surmonté d'une chemise violette relativement sombre en soie, ses chaussures noires parfaitement cirées brillaient excessivement du point de vue de Naruto, mais s'accordaient parfaitement au lieu.

- Je m'appelle Konohamaru Sarutobi, je suis enchanté de faire la connaissance d'un énième concurrent pour l'émission de demain soir. Je prie le sort de jouer en votre faveur. Déclara rapidement le garçon en s'inclinant dans une démonstration évasive de respect qui laissa un arrière goût amer aux deux jeunes hommes, pour des raisons différentes certes. Votre voyage à certainement dût être éreintant, si vous le désirez votre chambre est prête.

Naruto le regarda lentement se relever et se gratta le crâne en s'étirant largement du bras gauche sous l'œil surprit des domestiques et le sourcil à demi-haussé, à demi-plissé de ce Konohamaru. Une curiosité en soit.

- Ce ne serait pas de refus, conclut-il dans un bâillement tonitruant, tant d'émotions dans la même journée ce n'est décidément pas pour nous, n'est-ce pas la terreur ? Adressa-t-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil coquin à son animal qui grogna en réponse. Il sourit.

- Très bien. Reprit rapidement le brun en lui lançant un regard indéfinissable, mais en aucun cas avenant. Veuillez donc me suivre.

Naruto hocha simplement la tête avant de s'engager dans des couloirs tous plus ostentatoires les uns que les autres, en agréable compagnie d'un brun distant et d'un loup grognon. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, décidément il avait bien fait de l'appeler Grumpy, ce nom lui allait à la perfection, presque semblait-il né pour le porter. Naruto regarda les murs, sourcils froncés. Mettre tant d'argent dans de ce genre de fondations alors que d'autres personnes sur la terre mourraient de faim chaque jour, chaque heure dans une agonie indescriptible, devrait être tout bonnement interdis. Comment pouvait-on vivre heureux aveuglé par la beauté fade de l'argent, une beauté assassine, elle étouffait la conscience pour son propre confort. Ces gens avaient-ils seulement conscience dans quelle injustice ce monde vivait, à quel point cette prolifération de richesse s'avérait malsaine et égoïste ? Était-ils tous si égocentriques comme le clamait sa mère ou bien comme il l'espérait existait-il des hommes dignes de confiance et dont l'âme n'avait pas était ensevelie sous les nouvelles technologies et le progrès des civilisations. Une âme pure. Il regarda un moment son loup, un sourire lui faisant desserrer les dents. Au moins, lui était encore sain d'esprit, hein ? À ce moment-là l'animal lui lança un regard noir tout en le bousculant sévèrement, défilant dans le couloir en dandinant le postérieur comme le ferait n'importe quel mannequin de renom, l'expression menaçante envers son bien aimé maître et le brun, qui le regarda le dépasser en haussant les sourcils. Bon, même les animaux avaient leurs humeurs apparemment … soit il était sacrément dérangé !

- N'est-il pas légèrement … étrange ? Se risqua le majordome en se positionnant près du blond, de toute évidence il préférait la compagnie d'une classe « moyenne », que celle tant délicate et rassurante de l'animal qui s'amusait à grogner aux moindres de ses faits et geste. Il n'était pas peureux, mais il ne fallait tout de même pas pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin et là en l'occurrence ça dépassait ses capacités.

- Voilà exactement la question que je me posais … Répondit évasivement le blond en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, le regard rivé sur son loup pour prévenir s'il se prenait l'envie de les attaquer. Il ne le connaissait pas après tout.

- Peut-être n'est-il tout simplement habitué à tant de luxe, susurra Konohamaru dans un petit rictus, le pauvre doit être chamboulé.

Les lèvres que Naruto avaient entrouvertes se fermèrent lentement, il ne prononça plus un mot jusqu'à la chambre, certain qu'autrement il ne se retiendrait pas. Le loup s'arrêta de lui-même devant une porte, la contemplant avant d'émettre un aboiement sonore, qui semblait les signifier de se presser s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il vienne les chercher. Le blond eut tôt fait de froncer les sourcils avant qu'un « plus futé que son maître apparemment » ne retentisse durement à ses oreilles. Il se figea légèrement, se retournant brusquement vers le brun qui avait déjà déverrouillé la porte et l'invectivait du regard pour qu'il s'active jusqu'à sa chambre. Inconsciemment, il chercha le loup des yeux et ne le trouvant pas, il ne pensa pas plus à se défendre vis-à-vis de ce gamin impertinent. Bon certes lui-même n'était pas majeur, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le traiter de gamin ! À peine fut-il entré dans la chambre, qu'il lui ferma la porte dans un claquement … tout ce qu'il y avait de plus irritant.

- O-K … souffla Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel. De toute manière il se fichait bien de l'autre idiot.

Naruto regarda un peu autour de lui avant de soupirer, il était passé où encore celui-là ?

- Grumpy ? Appela-t-il en tentant de faire abstraction de la richesse des lieux. Bon d'accord, peut-être était-il lui aussi attiré par ce luxe, une partie de lui lui ordonnait même de pleurer et sauter sur place … enfin on était un homme ou on l'était pas, hein ! Hé, p'tite terreur ?

Il eut juste le temps de se pencher en avant qu'un poids s'affaissait malicieusement dans son dos, le faisant splendidement se rétamer au sol, la tête la première alors qu'un grondement retentissait. Une main vint chercher son nez endolori tandis qu'il grognait à son tour en réponse à l'animal, ou plutôt pour présager de la douleur qu'il se devait d'endurer par la faute de ses parents. Naruto tentait piteusement de se relever, quand une source de chaleur inconnue fit frissonner sa nuque … Ce crétin le léchait pas là, si ? Hé, il n'était pas un morceau de viande flagellant et graisseux, dattebayo ! À cette pensée il se fustigea mentalement, comment ça flagellant et graisseux ?

- Je ne suis pas gros, geignit-il pathétiquement alors que le poids désertait soudainement son dos.

Naruto se releva piteusement en faisant craquer sa musculature, ses deux mains appuyées sur son dos comme le ferait une femme enceinte sous un effort trop intense. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, deux puits indéterminables le fixaient, narquois. L'animal était une nouvelle fois assis devant lui et remuait frénétiquement la queue.

- T'es fier de toi, crétin ? Morigéna Naruto en le fusillant du regard.

Le loup gronda, mais ne parut pas agressif comme s'il comprenait la douleur de l'humain. Alors il s'avança littéralement à pas de loup, et frictionna son museau humide avec le petit nez fin de son maitre en signe de pardon. Naruto tout d'abord surpris, ne pût s'empêcher de sourire et de frotter à son tour doucement son nez. Prenant cette réaction comme une réponse l'animal se décala et partit s'installer confortablement sur le sofa noir de l'appartement. Naruto se releva ensuite tout en le regardant faire, conscient de se prendre lentement mais surement d'affection pour l'animal.

Il releva alors son regard de tanzanite sur la pièce, près à la dévisager. En réalité et malgré tout attente elle était assez simple, peut-être était-ce également pour cela qu'il l'avait apprécié au premier regard. Spacieuse, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de décoration, lorsque l'on entrait l'œil était instantanément aspiré par les deux grandes vitres sur le mur opposé, qui laissaient ainsi passer une douce couleur orangée dans la salle et la baignait donc dans une ambiance orientale forte appréciable. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait un large sofa en noir de jais orienté sur la droite, qui s'étendait en « U » pour laisser une vue sur l'immense écran de télévision à peine perceptible sur le mur. Les murs justement étaient d'un blanc cassés agréables qui contrastaient avec le parquet noir et les meubles impersonnels de l'appartement. À droite se dressait fièrement une cuisine américaine dans les mêmes tons ainsi qu'un petit bar et enfin une large table en verre hyalin, brillant d'une telle intensité que l'on aurait pu songer à de l'améthyste. Un feu artificiel était d'ailleurs installé à sa droite. À ce stade le lustre se devait de tenir la compétition, n'est-ce pas ? Il tenait fièrement au milieu de la salle, tout de cristal sculpté et par ailleurs entouré de pétales en cristaux noirs, étrangement charmantes et dont les reflets entraient en concordances avec ceux orangés des vitres.

Piqué dans sa curiosité légendaire, il se dirigea vers une porte coulissante sur la gauche, celle-ci menait à la chambre. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit son cœur rata un battement. Les murs étaient noirs, le sol cette fois-ci en beau carrelage beige et recouvert juste avant le lit d'un tapis de poils noirs et rouges, celui-ci même jonché de deux coussins, un simple gris, le second de la même texture et couleur rouge que le tapis. Une simple petite commode en verre y était d'ailleurs installée sur laquelle traînait déjà un magazine en vogue, probablement. Sur la droite tenait une lampe assez haute en aluminium de telle sorte qu'il suffisse d'un effleurement pour l'allumer, à sa gauche une large armoire à cinq portes, blanches et grises. En face du tapis régnait là, étrangement solitaire, le lit deux places à tête de lit recourbée, gris foncé. Le drap rouge cerise se détachait ainsi largement du matelas et coussins d'un gris sombre, tout comme les couvertures aussi noires que pouvait l'être le pelage de Grumpy. À côté encore, errait une petite table de nuit blanche où tenait dans un vase de verre une seule rose rouge, encerclée de roses noires abyssales cette fois-ci. En vérité, il voyait tous ces détails sans réellement s'en intéresser car un autre élément avait déjà attisé son attention fugitive. Une incommensurable vitre s'élargissait derrière le lit, à demi-dissimulé par un voile blanc translucide qui dévoilait, tout en en préservant sa beauté inusitée, la petite citadelle sous un tout autre jour, lorsque la nuit tombait et que les premières lumières des casinos et autres jeux de débauches se découvraient au monde, irradiant somptueuses d'entre l'inconnu.

Jamais encore il ne s'était attendu à apprécier tant de luxe et il savait pertinemment que la réalité serait bien dure à encaisser quand le moment lui sera venu de s'en aller. Alors qu'une porte juste à sa gauche l'interpellait, vilaine curiosité quand tu nous prends, Grumpy se décida à refaire son apparition, frôlant sa main droite en lui imposant innocemment une caresse, avant d'inspecter minutieusement la pièce d'un regard appréciateur. Naruto le regarda faire le tour de celle-ci, amusé, avant qu'il ne s'arrête finalement devant le lit, se retourne vers le blond et aboie fortement. Naruto haussa les sourcils en s'avançant vers le loup qui dès cet instant se jeta la tête la première sur le lit confortable. Naruto regarda longuement son manège, sceptique.

- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas me faire dormir sur la canapé ? Demanda-t-il gravement en le regardant s'enrouler dans les draps comme un bien heureux.

Grumpy releva alors la tête vers lui et gronda doucement. De ses crocs sur-dimensionnées et probablement aussi tranchant que du fil de rassoir, il attrapa la veste dont était encore vêtu le jeune homme pour l'amener jusqu'à lui. Naruto, choqué, ne parvenait pas à réagir alors que le loup l'emprisonnait sous lui et posait ses magnifiques pattes sur son épaule droite, l'une chevauchant l'autre, la gueule à quelques centimètres à peine de la nuque du garçon. Le souffle de la bête se répercutait lentement sur la peau halée du blond, au rythme de ses battements de cœur qui curieusement ne s'affolaient pas. Après tout si le loup voulait lui faire du mal, cela ferait déjà belle lurette qu'il ne serait plus de ce monde et certainement pas entre ses pattes comme un enfant s'attachait possessivement au premier doudou que ses parents lui avaient offert. Plus les secondes défilaient et plus une question surgissait d'ailleurs des fins fonds de son esprit. « Au final, Grumpy lui avait réellement était offert ou c'était à lui qu'on l'avait offert ? ». Cette question pouvait paraître superflue et ridicule, mais taraudait tout de même les pensées du jeune homme car en cet instant il n'avait plus l'impression d'être le maitre, mais l'animal. Enfin bon …

Il laissa son regard dévier jusqu'à la seule porte qu'il n'avait pas encore visitée et qui de toute évidence se devra d'attendre, car le loup s'était bel et bien endormi sur son pauvre petit corps meurtri. Ça ne pouvait qu'être les toilettes, rien de bien important pour le moment, mais il aurait quand même voulu passer l'inspection histoire de voir si par le plus grand des hasards la cuvette n'était pas faite d'or comme dans certains films. Il fit la moue un instant comme un enfant avant de se radoucir à cette idée, après tout il ne manquerait pas d'y jeter un coup furtif d'œil le lendemain … histoire de. C'est sur cette pensée que le blond s'endormit, après tout qu'avait-il de mieux à faire coincé dans les pattes d'une bête « sauvage » ?

* * *

Ce fut de grands coups frappés à la porte qui réveilla Naruto le matin suivant. Son regard était vague, mais il appréciait tout de même la vue d'une imposante masse noire à ses côtés et non pas sur lui comme il l'avait craint un instant. Il s'étira alors paresseusement en laissant retomber son avant-bras sur son front, les yeux plissés pour s'adapter convenablement à la lumière vive qui perçait dans la chambre. Chose faite, il se releva doucement continuant de s'étirer les bras en poussant un bâillement incoercible. Chacun de ses gestes étaient mous et approximatifs comme tous les matins et c'est dans un gémissement libérateurs qu'il sentit finalement ses os rouler et craquer sous sa peau cuivrée. Malheureusement, un son rageur vint durement agresser ses oreilles et c'est donc en poussant un juron bien pensé qu'il lâcha :

- Oui, oui j'arrive !

Dans sa famille, seule sa chère mère arrivait à se réveiller de bonne humeur, rien qu'elle. C'est dire le comique que prenait les déjeuners familiaux, même Naruto n'avait jamais pu suivre le rythme mais après tout le sang de son père coulait aussi dans ses veines. Kushina avait d'ailleurs toujours déplorée qu'il est hérité si jeune des défauts de celui-ci … bon d'accord Du défaut, on parlait de Minato Namikaze là tout de même ! C'est donc agacé qu'il vint ouvrir à l'ennemi, ennemie qui ouvrit également des yeux ronds en voyant l'allure peu fier qu'il affichait.

- Il … il est treize heures, tout de m … même, monsieur ! Bégaya-t-elle en rougissant à perte de vue.

Naruto haussa les sourcils quant à cette réaction jusqu'à suivre le regard de cette curieuse femme, à cet instant son sourcil ne pouvait être plus élevé. Il geignit en déglutissant avant de lui fermer la porte au nez, précipitamment. Il comprenait le pourquoi de son attitude. La nuit de son merveilleux ami le loup avait certainement dût être agitée, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il avait changé de position, mais surtout et principalement pourquoi ses habits étaient en lambeaux, le pantalon pratiquement inexistant qui laissait ainsi une vue plongeante sur son érection « matinal ». La routine quoi, l'air fatigué, les joues rougies et les cheveux débraillés, il avait effectivement l'air d'avoir passé un très mais très bon début de journée et le pire c'est que le sachant se présenter à cette émission, « virtual love », elle devait vraiment se poser des questions. La pauvre … c'était une de moins qui voterait pour sa qualification. Bon débarras !

- Revenez dans un quart d'heure ! Cria Naruto en se passant une main lasse sur son visage, qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait les matins !

- En faite, les autres participants vous attendent en bas depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. On ne vous a pas prévenu ? Tous les participants hébergés dans ce bâtiment doivent se regrouper en préparation de ce soir. Vous devriez vous dépêcher, je ne pense qu'ils n'attendront pas bien longtemps.

Naruto expira fortement. On ne lui avait rien dit non, le visage de Konohamaru s'interposa par bribes d'images dans sa pensée et un petit sifflement dédaigneux lui échappa, quel sale gosse ! Les autres ne voulaient pas attendre, grand bien ça lui fasse ! De toute manière ils ne devaient pas être bien nombreux à s'inscrire pour une émission de ce calibre, d'autant plus s'ils logeaient dans plusieurs hôtels différents. Tout un cinéma pour rien.

- Je me dépêche ! Répondit pourtant Naruto en bonne poire, tout du moins avant de se figer.

Soudainement une boule d'angoisse lui prit, il avait peur que la fille soit déjà partie. Naruto se précipita alors comme un dératé jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter la jeune fille dont le regard s'écarquilla pour la deuxième fois. Bon, ok elle avait le droit de le prendre pour un fou mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait, c'était ça la famille Uzumaki ! La jeune fille se tritura nerveusement une de ses mèches brunes pour faire passer son angoisse, devant quel énergumène était-elle encore tombée ? On ne savait jamais avec les hommes et ce garçon bond la fixait étrangement … Naruto la regardait effectivement étrangement, mais pas pour la raison qu'elle s'imaginait, il aurait tout de même été plus à l'aise d'en parler avec un homme, mais bon le temps d'un choix ne s'imposait plus à lui maintenant. Finissant de torturer sa lèvre inférieure, désormais gonflée de sang, il se racla la gorge.

- C'est assez délicat à dire en faite, avoua-t-il en rougissant légèrement, mais mon chien à comme ainsi dire déchiqueté les seuls vêtements qui me restaient durant la nuit. Mes affaires n'étant pas arrivé, je n'ai rien à mettre pour sortir …

La jeune brune le regarda encore curieusement avant de lui sourire en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, comprenant son erreur. Naruto n'y faisait pas réellement attention, mais la jeune fille était dotée d'un charme indéniable et mignon, qui faisait d'elle l'une des filles les plus côtés de l'hôtel. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient remontés en un fin chignon, qui laissait largement onduler ses mèches du côté droit de son visage, tandis que de l'autre ils étaient rabattu derrière l'oreille. Elle portait un foulard blanc sur la tête comme le faisait certains jardiniers, le regard droit et sûr d'un dégradé noisette non pas rare mais brillant de malice, la peau brunie sous les rayons du soleil. Ses traits étaient fins et espiègles, tout en démontrant une certaine maturité, elle devait être un peu plus vieille que lui.

- Ce sont les affaires ? Demanda-t-elle simplement en désignant celle sweat orange qu'il portait encore sur son dos, pendouillant misérablement. Une chance que cet idiot de cabot de ne l'ait pas touché !

- C'est bien eux, malheureusement. J'ai eu la surprise en même temps que vous. Admit-il en détournant le regard, mal à l'aise malgré l'allure digne qu'il essayait vainement d'arborer.

- Je vois, fit-elle pensive, ne bougeait surtout pas je reviens.

Naruto hocha la tête et même pas trois minutes après il la voyait trottiner vers lui, vêtement en main. Elle lui sourit en les lui tendant.

- Ce sont d'anciens vêtements de mon frère, je vous les donne après tout il n'en a plus grande utilité maintenant. Acheva la brune en un sourire, que le blond lui répondit largement, sa bien commune bonne humeur retrouvée.

- Merci, vraiment ! Je vais me dépêcher de me changer !

- Oui, je vous souhaite une très bonne journée, au plaisir !

Naruto sourit, il était sur le poing de retourner dans sa chambre, quand il sembla se rappeler un élément important, voir capital à ses yeux. Sa main se resserra alors sur la poignée.

- Attend ! Tu t'appelles comment ? Cria-t-il en se penchant en avant, ses yeux attrapant ceux bruns de la fille qui lui sourit doucement en déclarant.

- Ayame, tu es Uzumaki Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment tu … S'étrangla-t-il en faisant les yeux ronds.

- Konohamaru nous à longuement parlé de toi, tu sais ? Rit-elle un moment tandis qu'il semblait maudire le garçon avec un regard particulièrement mauvais, mais elle se reprit bien vite. Je crois qu'il ne t'aime pas trop … il épiait ton nom dans le cahier de réservation d'un air particulièrement sombre.

- C'est réciproque. Grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Enfin bon, merci !

- De rien, n'hésite pas à passer me voir un de ses jours, mon père tient un magasin de nouille dans le coin, « Ichiraku ». Je te ferais un prix d'ami ! Dit-elle dans un clin d'œil. Salut !

Le sourire de Naruto prit une ampleur démentielle alors qu'elle disparaissait dans un couloir, il devait vraiment s'estimer heureux d'avoir rencontré cette Ayame ! Des ramens, ses précieux ramens rien que pour lui, il en pleurait presque dit donc ! Il sentait d'ailleurs ses yeux le piquer sous le coup de l'émotion. Il fallait dire que lui et ce plat, c'était une grande histoire d'amour ! Sur ce terrain, il battait sa mère à plat de couture ! c'était simple son corps, son âme et sa vie étaient entièrement consacrés ramens, il était même pratiquement sûr d'être né avec une nouille à la place du cordon ombilical originel. Pour de vrai, hein ! Sans cela il n'était rien, il aurait même pu vendre sa famille pour renifler leur délicieux arômes, ce n'était quand même pas pour rien qu'il s'appelait Naruto ! Les émotions lui papillonnant délicieusement dans le ventre, il se dépêcha de retourner dans sa chambre où ronflait grassement Grumpy. Le blond lui envoya un regard noir qu'il ne vit évidemment pas avant de se déshabiller prestement et de se coiff …de tenter d'une quelconque façon de dresser ses épis blonds.

Il portait maintenant une veste d'un noir élégant où étaient accrochés des chaînes argentées à la place des boutons initiaux. Celui-ci couvrait un t-shirt sans manche et blanc qui laissait à découvert un cou délicieusement bronzée, ainsi que sa pomme d'Adam qui remontait et glissait précipitamment sous sa peau. Son pantalon était d'un bleu brillant parcouru de nombreux plis, et légèrement retrousser pour laisser place à des chaussures noires qui atteignaient sa cheville. Dans l'ensemble cette fille avait plutôt fait un bon choix, lui donnant un petit côté mauvais garçon qu'il dénigrait habituellement pour ses accoutrements tout en couleur et originalité. Alors qu'il s'étirait une dernière fois, il se rendit compte que le loup l'observait du coin de l'œil tout en se faisant lui-même une beauté. Depuis quand était-il levé celui-là ? Alors que l'animal bondissait souplement jusqu'à lui, il déglutit. Il ne présageait rien de bon pour cette journée, peut-être regardait-il un peu trop la télévision, mais franchement plus ils se dirigeaient inéluctablement vers le rez de chaussé et plus ses angoisses s'intensifiaient. Devait-il vraiment y aller ?

Chapitre 1 fin


	3. Chapter 3 partie 1

_**Dangerous game : Chapitre 2 première partie: Le jeu. **_

_**Disclamer : Bien que j'aimerais les personnages du monde Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'entière propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, alors pitié ... ne me le rappelez jamais ! TTT-TTT**_

**_^ç^ Un grand merci à ceux qui ont postés un review et sur ceux bonne lecture_**

* * *

Son arrivée dans le hall s'était avérée bien moins problématique que prévue, les autres participants, tous des adultes, l'avaient un instant dévisagé, marmonnés une vague de propos inintelligibles à son encontre avant de tout simplement ne plus faire cas de sa présence pour son plus grand bonheur. Ironiquement Naruto ne pouvait pour autant constater que sa petite aventure dans cette émission commençait exceptionnellement bien. Admirable, c'était bien le mot oui. Naruto avait toujours su se faire des amis, après tout. C'est avec un sourire fade qu'il rejoignit lentement le petit groupe d'individus, Grumpy se collant à sa jambe gauche en émettant un grognement sourd qui vint instantanément couper les hommes dans leurs précédentes conversations.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda l'un d'eux en pointant l'animal de l'index, une moue dédaigneuse placardée sur le visage bien que ses yeux reflétaient une crainte bien réelle. Cette vision l'amusa.

- D'après vous ? Répliqua Naruto, leur souriant avec dérision tout en se passant la main dans ses mèches si claires et désordonnées, tellement douces malgré les apparences. Un gros rat, conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

Sa réponse amena un grand silence dans le hall, mais Naruto ne s'y formalisa pas plus, après tout il n'avait aucun compte à leur rendre. Il fit alors la seule chose qu'il trouva digne d'intérêt, il bailla puis s'ébouriffa rapidement les cheveux, faisant lentement craquer ses articulations pour ne pas froisser ses muscles. Naruto s'étira enfin comme un chat, avant de reporter son regard magnétique sur eux.

- Bon on va où ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'ont avaient une journée assez chargée, non ? Demanda-t-il en souriant doucement, pour ne pas risquer de se faire tabasser dès qu'ils auraient quitté l'hôtel.

- Parce que tu comptes réellement emmener ton clébard ? S'enquit l'un des hommes à l'allure particulièrement peu fière, en lançant un regard passablement courroucé vers le loup.

- Je conçois bien qu'il peut impressionner, mais Grumpy ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. J'en suis la preuve vivante alors ne vous en faite pas, c'est juste un bon gros chien !

- Une bête reste une bête, jeune homme. Contra un autre, le regard désapprobateur. Nous ne prendrons aucun risque aujourd'hui, soit vous le laissez dans votre chambre, soit vous ne venez pas.

Naruto surprit les regards admiratifs et conquis que lui jetèrent les autres et il le sut sans même avoir à se renseigner, cet homme était de la haute. Il soupira.

- Soit vous vous mettez votre saloperie d'appréhension là où je pense et cessez de déblatérer des ignominies plus grosses que vous, qui serait un véritable exploit d'ailleurs … Répliqua Naruto en grinçant les dents, la moue ennuyée.

- Pardon, jeune homme ? L'interrompit la voix rauque et glacial du même homme alors qu'un silence polaire envahissait la pièce.

Naruto fronça ses sourcils blonds un instant avant de déglutir péniblement. Il n'avait quand même pas dit ce qu'il pensait à haute voix, si ?

- Vous disiez ? Poursuivit l'individu en le dévisageant froidement, faisant couler de larges gouttes de sueurs chaudes sur la nuque de L'Uzumaki … il l'avait bien dit à haute voix finalement.

- Rien, rien … sourit nerveusement Naruto en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, passablement gêné et ne voulant pas s'attirer des ennuis si loin de chez lui. Je vais retourner Grumpy dans ma chambre, c'est tout. Allez viens, mon vieux ! Clama-t-il en se retournant, incitant d'une caresse l'animal à faire de même.

Le petit groupe le regarda ainsi partir, satisfait quand le loup se retourna une dernière fois sur eux en grognant, les crocs largement découverts. Ils pâlirent, retenant leur souffle, jusqu'à ce que la bête ne déserte le hall en compagnie de son maître. Enfin.

* * *

Les quatre pupilles parfaitement opposées se fixaient, se toisaient, s'affrontant dans le blanc des yeux, se cherchant et s'attirant, moqueuses et désinvoltes, libérées et rancunières. Naruto soupira finalement en posant sa main sur la tête de Grumpy, entre ses oreilles qui se penchèrent en biais, lui caressant doucement le crâne pour apaiser sa colère sourde. Il lui sourit finalement lorsqu'il comprit que le noiraud se détendait sensiblement, plissant les paupières. Il arrêta alors tout mouvement.

- Tu vas attendre ici, c'est compris Grumpy ? Je ne peux pas t'amener partout où je vais et de toute manière je serais de retour avant ce soir ! Je ne peux pas non plus demander à quelqu'un de te veiller alors … sois sage, d'accord ? L'implora presque Naruto du regard, avant de retirer sa main causant un grondement sourd du canidé. Je dois y aller, maintenant.

Naruto regarda encore quelques instants son loup sur le lit, puis se retourna prêt à rejoindre les autres participants. À peine fut-il retourné qu'un aboiement sonore retentit dans la pièce telle une sourde menace, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Une silhouette sauta alors par-dessus lui le laissant littéralement ébahi tandis que Grumpy se dressait de toute sa stature, babines largement retroussées et les canines sorties, le museau plissé. Ça devenait dangereux là, non ?

- Grumpy, soupira Naruto en le mitraillant néanmoins de ses yeux infiniment bleu, laisse-moi passer.

L'animal lui tint tête, les yeux remplis d'animosité comme s'il savait ce qui se déroulerait plus tard dans la soirée, comme pour le préserver. Naruto se surprit d'ailleurs avec ce genre de pensée, une nuit, il lui en avait fallu d'une et il était immunisé contre la peur de tenir tête à un loup. Une nuit et il était déjà plus impétueux que jamais, peut-être rivaliserait-il même avec sa mère, qui sait ? Cette pensée le fit rire, doucement, comme le son d'un carillon et le loup se calma, le fixant de ses grands yeux ni trop carmins, ni trop sombres, des iris insondables, celle d'une bête sauvage. Sa bête sauvage. Naruto lui tendit alors la main et, de mauvaise foi cependant, le noiraud vint s'y frotter l'espace d'une demi-seconde pour enfin le contourner et partir se réinstaller sur les couvertures délicates. Naruto le regarda faire, silencieux et songeur quant à l'agacement certain que dégageait chacun des muscles de la bête, comme s'il se faisait du mal pour satisfaire les attentes de son maître. Le blond avait toujours eu un bon feeling avec les animaux. Il quitta alors la chambre sans un mot, résigné à s'ennuyer ferme jusqu'au soir et se dirigea au hall, des moins impatients de retrouver ses « petits camarades ». Celui-ci était vide de leur présence. D'abord septique, Naruto prit vite conscience du plan affame que lui avait tendu ces crapules. Ils l'avaient abandonné ! Ses dents grincèrent l'une sur l'autre, et maintenant il faisait quoi ?

- Naruto ?

Surprit, l'interpellé tressaillit tout se retournant vers la voix. Il l'aurait reconnue entre toute. Miss Ayame. Son regard bleu s'occupa de sourire pour lui, alors que les pupilles inquisitrices de cette dernière le scruter de toute part, sourcils froncés.

- Que fais-tu encore ici, Naruto ? Le questionna-t-elle. Où sont les autres ?

L'expression du blond se rembrunie soudainement, si bien qu'elle crut comprendre d'elle-même ce qu'il s'était probablement passé. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux comme découragée bien qu'un fin sourire étirait continuellement ses lèvres.

- On s'est prit la tête à cause de Grumpy et ils ont profité que je le ramenais à la chambre pour filer en douce ! Se défendit-il comme il le pouvait sous l'œil bienveillant de sa nouvelle amie.

- Grumpy ? Reprit-elle.

- Oui, mon chien. Expliqua l'Uzumaki en hochant la tête. Elle lui sourit plus largement.

- Dans ce cas, souffla-t-elle, nous n'avons plus le choix ! Clama soudainement la jeune femme devant le regard suspicieux de l'adolescent.

Ayame ponctua son affirmation d'un poing en l'air qu'elle ramena fébrilement devant son visage d'où resplendissait toute sa rage de vaincre, les joues écarlates et les jambes légèrement écartée. Son visage même était si convaincu qu'il faisait ressortir avec une étrange et inusité beauté l'éclat de ses deux billes malignes et enflammées. Sa joie contamina Naruto duquel brillaient les iris, amusé par la jeune fille.

- Je vais moi-même me charger de te préparer pour ce soir ! Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Attend-toi à faire des étincelles !

* * *

Le silence régnait en prince dans les appartements privés de l'homme et seul le son conséquent d'un pas se pressant souplement sur la surface marbrée de ses escaliers retentissait dans la cage environnante, tel le vrombissement d'un lion avant qu'il ne dévore sa proie. Et aujourd'hui il était le lion et lui serait sa proie, la proie qu'il cloîtrait possessivement dans une cage dorée, une cage aux milles épines d'un tranchant irrémissible, qui n'avait fait qu'accroître le venin de ses yeux, la froideur de ses traits et la pâleur de son âme. L'adulte déverrouilla silencieusement la porte qui lui faisait courageusement face, fière et droite comme chaque membre de la famille, puis de sa longue main ivoirine poussa le battant de la porte, son regard de noir sempiternel préparé à l'obscurité ambiante qui vint dès lors le percuter en un flash. Sa main glissa alors contre le bois, son regard s'élargissant lorsque enfin il lui tomba dessus, sa proie. Elle était déjà levée, aux aguets, drapées d'un kimono bleu arctique, la peau plus blanche que neige, plus pure que l'opale, plus forte même que l'ivoire et insaisissable que de la fumée. Des mèches azurées assujetties par l'emprise ensorcelante, glaçante d'un regard des mers du Nord, d'un noir immuable, électrique et indompté. Il l'attendait.

- Il est l'heure, fils. Annonça Fugaku d'une voix grave et autoritaire, comme lorsque l'on battait la lame d'une épée, imperturbable mais tranchante. Tel était la voix d'un homme auquel l'empire s'étendait par delà les mers et les océans.

- Hn.

Oui, il était enfin temps que les jeux commencent.

**_Chapitre 2 première partie fin._**


	4. Chapter 3 partie 2

_** Dangerous game : Chapitre 2 partie 2 : Le jeu**_

_**Disclamer : Bien que j'aimerais les personnages du monde Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'entière propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, alors pitié ... ne me le rappelez jamais ! TTT-TTT**_

**_ ^ç^ Toujours un grand merci à ceux qui ont postés une review ! Je n'ais pas souvent le temps d'y répondre mais sachez que ça me fait tout de même très plaisir, alors surtout n'hésitais pas à donner votre avis ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour combler vos attentes ^^ Sur ce bonne lecture_**

* * *

La soirée promettait d'être longue … c'était là la première affirmation qui frappa Naruto alors qu'il apercevait de sa chambre l'incommensurable limousine qui stationnait sagement devant le pas de l'hôtel. Dans quelques minutes il se devrait d'être du voyage, en compagnie de la bonne bourgeoisie. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres comme une plainte étouffée et agacée, enfin il se détourna de cette vue qu'il jugeait trop ostentatoire. Comment vaguer l'esprit tranquille lorsque l'on savait que dans la soirée des dizaines de caméras seraient pointées sur vous, épiant vos moindres faits et gestes, la plus mince de vos manie comme d'une malencontreuse erreur ? Il n'était pas homme à s'enquirent du regard des gens certes, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il ne fasse pas cas de la manière dont il était perçut par son entourage. Et si cela affectait sa vie futur ou si pour cette faute il peinait à trouver du travail ? Ses parents n'auront cesse de s'en vouloir et il ferait en sorte que cela soit bel et bien le cas ! D'un regard, il accrocha à celui vermeille de son animal, celui-ci faisait semblant de somnoler bien qu'aucun signe n'aurait pu tromper son bien heureux propriétaire. Il ne ronflait pas. Abattu, Naruto vint lentement s'installer sur le canapé juste à la gauche de l'animal qui émit dès lors un petit grondement indigné, Naruto ricana jaune.

- Je sais pertinemment que tu ne dormais pas p'tite terreur, ne me prend pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis … Avança Naruto en levant ses yeux bleus au ciel, la main cherchant réconfort auprès des crins noirs de Grumpy.

Les yeux sombres du loup le dévisagèrent un instant, avant qu'il ne renifle dédaigneusement en se laissant pourtant sagement bercer par la caresse de son maître. L'Uzumaki soupira, la lassitude des premiers jours remontait en flèche jusque dans son cœur, lassitude qui s'était pourtant succinctement estompée aux côtés de Grumpy et de Ayame. Ayame … il repensa alors à la jeune femme et à la folie dont elle avait soudainement fait preuve durant toute la durée de l'après-midi, puis il sourit. Cette dernière ne l'avait quittée qu'en fin d'après-midi pour poursuivre son travail, lui conseillant de se reposer jusqu'au grand soir, mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas, pas maintenant qu'il avait pris constat de l'habitacle dans lequel lui et ses délicieux prétendants allés voyager et probablement pour un endroit où le luxe défierait toute concurrence. Naruto était pratiquement certain que la moitié des participants n'étaient pas là pour rencontrer « l'amour », mais bel et bien pour profiter de cette richesse dont ils se savaient maître jusqu'aux plateaux. L'émission ne craignait-elle pas les débordements, magouilles et diverses tricheries qu'utiliserait tout ce petit monde afin de rester dans la course ? Tout dans cette émission lui semblait flou, du concept jusqu'au véritables intentions et bénéfices que cela pourrait apporter à la famille Uchiwa. Enfin bon … une chose était néanmoins certaine, c'était la dernière fois qu'il mettrait les pieds dans ces appartements.

Naruto se releva soudainement en passant une toute dernière fois son regard sur les lieux, le laissant survoler la pièce, ses poumons s'emplirent de cette douceur luxueuse qu'il respirait, ses sens s'habituer au touché subtil et froid exercé par le cuir du canapé lorsque ses doigts le frôlaient nonchalamment. Il était maintenant l'heure.

Naruto se passa une main dans ses mèches blondes, bien plus indisciplinées encore que dans la « matinée » pour lui donner un petit air désinvolte comme s'était plu à lui assurer sa jeune amie. Naruto ne se trouvait pas tant métamorphosé, mais n'avait rien osé laisser paraître, peut-être car malgré tout elle lui rappelait un peu le caractère endiablé de sa mère. Il avait déjà assez d'une furie ! Ayame lui avait fait mettre une veste bleue, d'un même bleu que l'azur, relevée encore et toujours de petites chaînes argentées et de poches ici et là. Il portait également et pour son plus grand bonheur un t-shirt orange vif, pourtant régulièrement caché par les mouvements réguliers de sa veste, mais qui ne manquerait pas de ressortir sous les feux des projecteurs qu'il aurait la chance de rencontrer longuement lors de cette si mirifique soirée. Son pantalon était simple, blanc, un peu lâche mais distingué, le tout assit sur des baskets aussi noires que l'abysse. Malgré tout, il se plaisait. Simple, mais correct tout ce qui définissait sa personne et puis c'était tout de même ses affaires. Car oui, ses valises étaient finalement arrivées dans la soirée et bien qu'elles ne servaient plus à rien, Naruto les avait accueillit d'un œil brillant, heureux de retrouver ses biens.

- Grumpy, on y va …

Un grognement fut sa réponse et l'animal consentit à obéir, de bien mauvaise foi cependant nota l'Uzumaki. Il prit ensuite le soin de regrouper ses nombreux bagages au milieu de la pièce avant d'appeler une aide afin de les transporter. Cela requit finalement un bon quart du personnel pour les amener jusqu'au camion qui suivait la limousine sous l'œil surprit des nouveaux arrivants comme des autres participants et sous ses rougeurs prononcées. Ses parents s'étaient donc à ce point concertés pour lui pourrir l'existence ou ils ne tenaient vraiment pas compte de leur comportement pour le moins dérangeant de l'avis de leur unique enfant ? Il ne tint plus cas des railleries des autres participants et pénétra d'une démarche assurée et fière dans le véhicule, secondé de son animal qui prit grand soin de jouer avec les nerfs de ces énergumènes à coups de regards assassins et de grondements orageux. Naruto voyait bien l'attitude pour le moins suspect de Grumpy vis-à-vis de ses affreux personnages, mais s'en délectait étrangement. Après tout ne l'avaient-ils pas vulgairement abandonné plus tôt dans la journée ?

- Œil pour œil, dent pour dent … haine pour haine. Murmura sombrement Naruto en s'installant confortablement dans la limousine, Grumpy aboya pour appuyer ses dires et ils s'échangèrent un regard discret, mais complice.

Des fois, il avait presque l'impression qu'elle était vivante cette petite tête. Assis au fond de la limousine, il tapota la place droite à la sienne pour inciter l'animal à s'y installer tout en faisant rager ses petits camarades, Grumpy s'y activa évidemment tout en posant son imposante tête sur les genoux du blond. Il l'aimait bien cet idiot. Il lui gratta alors la tête tout en patientant sagement l'arriver de toute la petite confrérie, le coude gauche appuyé sur une des surfaces planes de la limousine, le regard commençant déjà à se fermer. Seul le son particulier qu'émit le véhicule en démarrant le fit revenir à la réalité et il échangea dès lors un regard avec tout ce beau petit monde.

- Tu … Tenta un des hommes, déglutissant lorsque son regard rencontra celui si profond du garçon … tu es certain qu'il ne fera pas d'absurdités ?

Naruto mit un certain temps à comprendre le sens de sa phrase comme le trouble de cet homme, mais le jugeant déjà plus avenant que les autres il lui sourit doucement. Après tout, il n'était pas homme à détester, lui était un Uzumaki et les Uzumaki aimaient leur prochain. Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne comprenait guère l'attitude méfiante que cet inconnu adoptait ainsi face à lui, ne pouvant se douter de l'assurance que lui faisait dégager la bête lorsqu'elle était si proche de lui. Il impressionnait, mais son sourire rassurait tout autant. Ce n'était qu'un gamin au fond.

- Il me semble l'avoir déjà affirmé mais il n'y aucune raison de s'inquiéter, Grumpy n'a pas encore fait de mort à ma connaissance ! Plaisanta Naruto avant de se reprendre, sous les mines défaites des autres participants. Euh … je veux dire par là qu'il est inoffensif, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche voyez-vous !

Grumpy grogna pour la forme, mais se fit taire d'une tape autoritaire sur le crâne. Il n'ouvrit qu'une paupière sous la surprise.

- Tais-toi un peu, je suis en train de plaider ta cause là, chien stupide !

Il gronda de nouveau avant de coller sa tête au torse de son maître et de plonger dans un profond sommeil. Il sembla à Naruto qu'à ce moment tous reprirent leur souffle, comme s'ils s'étaient précédemment arrêtés de respirer et lui-même soupira. Grumpy n'avait décidément pas que des admirateurs, il ne savait même pas comment cela allait se passer dans le bâtiment où aurait lieu les festivités. Franchement ses parents n'auraient vraiment pas pu lui faire présent d'un colis un peu moins … encombrant ?

Le trajet se passa néanmoins dans la joie et la bonne humeur des autres participants, se charriant mutuellement, rêvassant en songeant à la compagne qu'ils ramèneraient certainement chez eux l'émission terminée. Certain même invitèrent Naruto à participer comme si de rien était, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été infect en début d'après-midi, mais il se prit plutôt rapidement au jeu. Une heure et demie plus tard, alors que les conversations commençaient à se faire moindres, toute la petite troupe fut déposée devant un bâtiment simple où se regroupaient des foules de gens, aussi curieux qu'intéressés alors que le camion contenant leurs bagages disparaissait au loin de sorte à faire le tour du bâtiment.

- Comment peut-on apprécier pareille émission ? Geignit Naruto en écarquillant le regard, prêt à passer l'arme à gauche.

Son exclamation ne sembla interpeller que son voisin, brun la trentaine, qui se retourna précipitamment vers lui, le regard brillant de curiosité et d'une impatience qui lui fessait vaguement ressembler à un jeune enfant s'apprêtant à révéler l'une des plus belles merveilles de ce monde.

- Il est tout naturel qu'ils veulent prendre connaissance des visages des futurs participants, même si à mon avis ce n'est pas nous qu'ils épient comme ça !

- Qui cela alors ? Le questionna soucieusement Naruto tandis que plusieurs individus les pressaient activement de pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

Chose faite, il s'arrêta aux côtés de ce même homme, la curiosité éveillée alors qu'une masse poilue se collait à lui dans la crainte d'être oubliée. L'adulte brun lui renvoya un regard indéchiffrable, paraissant pourtant se repaître de l'insatiable curiosité de son cadet.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu donc inscrit à l'émission ? Lui demanda-t-il seulement, souriant légèrement. Naruto grimaça.

- Je ne me suis aucunement inscrit, râla le blond en faisant un semblant de moue qui provoqua l'hilarité inopinée de l'homme, c'est mes parents qui s'y sont amusés sans même songer bon de m'en informer en préalable et … Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi bon sang !

- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que tu dois bien être le seul participant à réagir de la sorte !

- C'est ridicule, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas en s'inscrivant à une telle émission qu'on rencontrera le « grand » amour. Ça, ce n'est qu'un ramassis de niaiseries qu'on a cesse de prêcher dans les contes de bonnes femmes !

Tout à coup le regard de l'homme changea du tout au tout, comme si ce que venait de déclarer Naruto expliquait la raison de son comportement, comme si cet homme voyait ce que lui ne réussissait à saisir. Il lui sourit alors simplement.

- Tu ne sais pas alors …

- Je ne sais pas quoi ? Reprit vivement Naruto en fermant son poing sur les poils soyeux de Grumpy.

- L'intention véritable de l'émission.

Naruto sentit son cœur tressauter dans sa cage thoracique. Il le savait, il se doutait depuis le début que cela cachait quelque chose, il l'avait pressentit mais là c'était comme lui apporter le gibier déjà prêt à être dégusté ! C'était ce qu'il attendait depuis le début, une explication. Ses yeux tanzanites brillèrent alors royalement désorientant légèrement l'homme avant que celui-ci ne laisse de nouveau échapper un petit rire.

- Tu es vraiment idiot, hein ? Affirma-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux le faisant tressaillir. Je reconnais bien là les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, ils n'écoutent que d'une oreille distraite pour ne faire que se plaindre par la suite !

Naruto aurait voulu s'indigner de ce comportement, mais une petite voix en lui l'intima de se taire. Confus, il fit l'unique chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, il détourna le regard, rougissant tout en se pinçant les lèvres d'une expression tant boudeuse que honteuse. Un grognement fit néanmoins taire l'homme brun. Calmé, il s'apprêtait à répondre sagement aux interrogations muettes du jeune homme quand une voix les coupa.

Il s'agissait là d'une jeune femme aux cheveux étrangement bleus, élégamment tressés en un chignon, la peau d'une pâleur lunaire resplendissante et de grand yeux noisettes, presque tintés de dorés. Elle était magnifique, vêtu simplement, une longue robe noire échancrée surmontée d'une fourrure argentée et tous la mangeait des yeux.

- Enchanté à vous tous, je suis Konan l'un des deux animateurs de l'émission. J'espère bien évidemment que vous avez pu agréablement profiter de votre journée pour ne pas trop angoisser lorsque vous passerez sur les plateaux. Si je suis là, c'est d'ailleurs pour vous annoncer que pour des raisons purement techniques et ethniques, tous les participants passeront sur les plateaux les uns après les autres. Les animaux sont également défendus comme il vous ait parfaitement déconseillé de ne vous adresser directement au public, même si vous apercevez un membre de votre famille. Cela évitera toute idée de corruption ou quoi que soit. Pour finir soyez tout simplement vous-même et ne paniquez pas, tout se passera bien. Des questions ?

Seule une main se dressa dans la foule de personne, mais personne ne parut l'apercevoir, Naruto se racla alors bruyamment la gorge, déglutissant rapidement quand tous se retournèrent vers lui.

- Oui ?

- Que fait-on de notre animal dans ce cas ?

- Vous devriez me le laisser, je le mettrais en loge le temps que l'émission se termine. Votre arrivée est d'ailleurs attendue d'une minute à l'autre. Affirma Konan en dévisageant la bête noire qui la fixait avec une réticence presque palpable, tapis derrière les jambes de l'adolescent blond. C'est lui ? Demanda-t-elle en le désignant de son index.

- Oui, un cadeau de famille dira-t-on ! Il n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais il n'est pas sauvage, je ne serais pas là pour témoigner dans le cas contraire.

- Très bien. Acquiesça-t-elle, les sourcils néanmoins sensiblement froncés. Quelqu'un d'autre à un animal à me confier ?

Un grand silence régna jusqu'à ce que Konan soupire de soulagement, soupire qui n'échappa à personne même si aucun n'en fit la remarque. Naruto se tourna vers Grumpy pour lui demander de bien se tenir, lorsque celui-ci mué d'une sociabilité soudaine alla gentiment trottiner aux pieds de Konan dont le regard s'était fait plus trouble à mesure où l'animal se rapprocher. La belle avait peur de la bête visiblement. Elle se reprit pourtant vite comme si de rien n'était, mais Naruto n'était pas dupe. Cette peur Grumpy avait certainement dû l'avoir décelée et maintenant s'en jouait vicieusement.

- Bien, il me semble déjà entendre notre présentateur vedette scander les joies et plaisirs de l'émission ! Vous devriez vous diriger vers les plateaux le temps que j'amène le chien jusqu'à la loge prévue à cet effet !

Tous acquiescèrent à leur tour docilement quand la jeune femme disparut en compagnie de Grumpy, Naruto bien que désorienté suivi le rythme que lui imposait la foule. Il se laissait doucement porter quand tout à coup, tout s'arrêta.

- … Alors dès maintenant je vous demanderais de faire un triomphe à notre tout premier participant ! S'exclama énergiquement le présentateur au centre de ce qui semblait au blond une estrade, tout en les désignant fièrement d'une main comme s'il la leur tendait.

Naruto retint son souffle alors que rien ne se produisait, personne n'apparaissait sur le tableau et étrangement un frisson le prit. Il sentait les regards de ses camarades sur lui, sifflant dans sa nuque comme des coups de poignards, son cœur rata brusquement un battement. Et il réalisa. Celui que tout le monde attendait patiemment, c'était bel et bien lui. L'Uzumaki se retourna précipitamment, jaugeant les autres participants d'un regard ébahis, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait fait que les suivre alors il ne pouvait pas se retrouver en tête de liste même en pleine possession de ses gènes d'Uzumaki, _ça_ c'était tout bonnement impossible. Pourtant les regards moqueurs de ses plus proches camarades mit fin à toutes ses illusions. Ils l'attendait … mais il ne voulait pas y aller lui !

- Donc … le premier participant ? Réitéra l'homme en se raclant la gorge, le regard toujours fixé là où se devait d'arriver tout ce beau monde.

Naruto déglutit en prenant connaissance de toute la foule qui commençait à sérieusement s'interroger tout autour des plateaux de qualifications. Non, il ne voulait définitivement pas y aller ! Néanmoins une main fourbe le poussa en avant de la scène, le décollant de la parcelle de mur sur laquelle tous étaient agglutinés, loin du regard suspicieux du public. Et quel public soit dite en passant ! Peut-être des milliers d'individus qui avaient fait le déplacement, des milliers de regards curieux dévisageant présentement le jeune arrivant, le même jeune qui avait faillit se rétamer royalement en glissant sur le sol miroir des plateaux. On aurait dit un agneaux qu'on venait de jeter dans la tanière d'un loup, apeuré mais fier, innocent malgré ses allures de rebelle. Sous tant de regards, Naruto se sentit défaillir. De loin, il aperçut le regard du présentateur qui semblait lui brûler la peau ainsi que chaque parcelle observée, il voyait bien les quelques mètres à franchir pour parvenir jusqu'à lui, sur le fauteuil qui n'attendait que sa bénédiction pour qu'il consente à y déposer ses petites fesses. Pourtant, sous son stress il ne pensa pas plus à se rapprocher de cet homme et laver ainsi sa fierté de l'affront. Il se sentait mal.

Naruto respira profondément, puis passa une main dans sa tignasse blonde pour l'ébouriffer activement comme il le faisait dès qu'il était angoissé, adoptant un sourire profondément niais et idiot, qui en fit d'ailleurs pouffer plus d'un.

- Euh … salut ? Leur adressa-t-il à tous, sous leur regard consterné avant de se rappeler du conseil de la jeune femme.

_«- … il vous ait parfaitement déconseillé de ne vous adresser directement au public, même si vous apercevez un membre de votre famille. Cela évitera toute idée de corruption ou quoi que soit. » _Naruto vit rouge, il paniqua. Le présentateur, lui, regarda ce petit être qui semblait littéralement fondre sur place tel un cornet de glace, et se demanda un instant s'il devait lui venir en aide. Le petit sourire narquois qui s'étira sur ses lèvres finit pourtant de prendre la décision à sa place, après tout il fallait laisser les jeunes générations s'exprimer librement, elles qui se disaient passées sous silence par la société moderne ! Et puis d'une certaine manière, tout comme chaque membre composant cette foule il en était persuadé, il était intrigué par cet énergumène blond. Et pour intrigué un Hatake, ce blond ne pouvait décidément être un lycéen banal.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! S'écria soudainement Naruto en en perdant le souffle, complètement tétanisé. Enfin si … mais non ! C'est que … Rahhh, je ne sais pas !

Tout en criant cela d'un débit des plus rapides, le blond rougit intensément, le regard fuyant et les mains fermement cramponnées à sa crinière blonde. Il commença un petit manège bien particulier qui retint toute l'attention des téléspectateurs comme du public, s'accroupissant en secouant la tête rouge de honte pour se relever et repartir dans un semblant de discourt que nuls n'étaient apte à comprendre, pour finalement se reprendre la tête dans les mains en sifflant divers nom d'oiseaux qui en aurait révolté Satan, il finissait toujours par faire une petite ronde sur lui-même, en se triturant nerveusement les doigts, se les mordants.

- Je … je suis désolé, je n'essaye pas de vous corrompre ou quoi que ce soit, que ce soit bien claire hein dattebayo ! S'exclama une nouvelle fois le blond en se cachant le visage d'une main.

Ils le regardaient tous, statufiés, ils l'avaient tous vu en pleine crise de nerf. Sa si précieuse vie de lycéen moyen dans un lycée typiquement moyen, dans une ville répertoriée comme moyenne était fichue ! Jamais plus il n'aurait la vie tranquille, entre injures et railleries, simples moqueries enfantines, doutes, crainte et douleur. Il ne sortirait plus jamais de chez lui ! Merci qui ? La famille ! Et qu'est-ce que Grumpy penserait de lui s'il pouvait parler hein ? Que son maître était lâche et puéril ? Mon dieu qu'il voulait mourir !

- Je … dé … désolé ! Fit-il d'une petite voix craintive en s'accroupissant au sol, la tête dans ses bras, bras qu'il avait durement croisé sur ses genoux.

Il avait honte. Un Uzumaki ne devait jamais se laissait abattre et ridiculisé de la sorte, un Uzumaki était fort et impétueux et un Namikaze puissant et charismatique. Mais là, lui, qu'était-il ? Ce fut à ce moment qu'un éclat de voix retentit dans l'incommensurable salle, suivi de plusieurs jusqu'à ce que finalement la pièce se transforme véritable en salle de spectacle. Tous riaient de bon cœur, se demandant presque comment ils avaient fait pour se retenir aussi longtemps, leur fou rire même arrivait à s'harmoniser pour former une magnifique mélodie, entraînante et joyeuse. Naruto cru à cet instant précis que son cœur l'avait lâché. Il releva la tête incrédule alors que l'assistance entière était pliée. Son regard s'agrandit considérablement … il n'avait pas tout suivi là.

La main d'une des personnes du public vint se poser sur ses jambes comme pour le réconforter alors que Naruto observait suspicieusement cette même personne, le visage happé sous un énorme sourire et des éclats de rires.

- Toi je crois que je t'adore, gamin ! Ah, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça !

- Ne t'inquiète pas blondinet, on est là pour toi ! Lui hurla également un groupe de filles en lui faisant de grands signes de la main.

- Ouais courage p'tit gars, on est entre nous !

- Montre-nous qui tu es blondinet !

Naruto se sentit rougir, petit à petit tous s'était mis à lui hurler des paroles aussi bien réconfortante que comique pour certain, tous accompagné d'un petit rire et d'un sourire. Certaines personnes lui assurèrent même de sortir avec lui, s'il n'était pas choisi. Tous le réconfortant à sa manière et doucement mais sûrement une douce chaleur s'insinua jusque dans son estomac, lui massant les muscles douloureux et lui redonnant des couleurs. Il était touché. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de se remettre de ses mésaventures, qu'une ombre se dressa devant lui. Lentement, presque comme dans les films, le blond se détourna de la foule et releva la tête. Et là ce fut le drame. Le présentateur était là, fièrement dressé devant le pauvre corps recroquevillé au sol, mais surtout il lui souriait affectueusement. Un sourire que peu de personnes avait eu le privilège d'apercevoir jusqu'à présent et même sans réellement le savoir, cela le déstabilisa. Même à demi-dissimulé sous une imposante écharpe bordeaux, ce sourire restait distinguable, magnifique.

- Je vois que tu fais déjà sensation entre nos murs, Susurra l'homme d'une voix rauque tintée d'amusement, pourrais-tu donc nous faire l'honneur de nous révéler ton nom, blondinet ?

Naruto paru s'offusquer de la familiarité évidente que lui imposait cet homme comme s'il échangeait avec un enfant, s'attirant encore quelque ricanement avant de reprendre une certaine contenance. Ses lèvres se fendirent d'elle-même en un sourire lorsqu'il déclara :

- Uzumaki … Naruto Uzumaki.

- Je vois, fit Kakashi en tendant la main au jeune homme qui la prit sans la moindre hésitation, alors Uzumaki Naruto … bienvenu parmi nous !

**_ Chapitre 2 partie 2: Le jeu. FIn_**

* * *

**_ Review ! ^ç^_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre :** UA/Yaoi/Romance/ "aventure"

**Couple : **Sasuke x Naruto

******Disclamer :** Bien que j'aimerais les personnages du monde Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'entière propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, alors pitié ... ne me le rappelez jamais ! TTT-TTT

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou ! ^^ Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de lire ma fiction et la commenter. Je n'ai malheureusement pas souvent le temps de vous répondre et cela m'ennuie assez à vrai dire, j'ai alors pris La résolution. à partir du prochain chapitre je répondrais à chaque review posté, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impression dès ce chapitre ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! xb

* * *

_**Chapitre 3: Les qualifications**_

_**- Je vois que tu fais déjà sensation entre nos murs, Susurra l'homme d'une voix rauque tintée d'amusement, pourrais-tu donc nous faire l'honneur de nous révéler ton nom, blondinet ?**_

_**Naruto paru s'offusquer de la familiarité évidente que lui imposait cet homme comme s'il échangeait avec un enfant , s'attirant encore quelque ricanement avant de reprendre une certaine contenance. Ses lèvres se fendirent d'elle-même en un sourire lorsqu'il déclara :**_

_**- Uzumaki … Naruto Uzumaki.**_

_**-Je vois, fit Kakashi en tendant la main au jeune homme qui la prit sans la moindre hésitation, alors Uzumaki Naruto … bienvenu parmi nous ! **_

* * *

Naruto ne comprenait pas, non décidément il ne les comprenait pas. Nonchalamment installé devant le présentateur de l'émission, qui lui souriait moqueusement tout en braquant sur lui un regard des plus oppressant, il esquissa un semblant de sourire. La tension s'étant précédemment accumulée en lui l'ayant brusquement désertée, seul lui survivait la rancune éprouvée contre ses parents, ainsi que ses propres réactions disproportionnées, tout comme la douce euphorie qui l'avait gagnée quand le public s'était si soudainement mit à le soutenir. Tout s'était envolé, puisque rien de ce qui se passait depuis quelques jours n'avait de sens à ses yeux. Rien n'était à proprement pensé réel et c'est pourquoi il n'éprouvait plus de trac, comme s'il avait finalement réalisé que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu, qu'une grossière mascarade.

Kakashi avait du d'ailleurs comprendre où le menait ses pensées car il lui lança derechef un regard bien étrange, Naruto avait toujours été surpris de la facilité avec laquelle on lisait en lui mais il ne se laisserait pas impressionner pour autant.« Un Uzumaki ne devait jamais se laisser abattre et ridiculisé de la sorte, un Uzumaki était fort et impétueux et un Namikaze puissant et charismatique. » N'est-ce pas là ce qu'il s'était dit il y a quelques minutes à peine, alors non il ne se laisserait plus démonter pour le bon plaisir de la famille Uchiwa. Et pourquoi donc ? « Mais là, lui, qu'était-il ? » Car il était Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, ni plus ni moins !

- Alors Naruto, je vois que tu t'es déjà bien remit de tes émotions, parle-nous donc un peu de toi maintenant.

- De moi ? Reprit le garçon en croisant les bras sur le torse, le menton fièrement relevé ce qui fit légèrement ricaner le gris.

- Ce qui te définit en tant qu'individu, te singularise, tes goûts, tes talents, tes loisirs, ta personnalité et les raisons « premières » qui t'ont poussé à participer à l'émission.

- Ahh, Fit Naruto en poussant un petit soupir relevant ses grands yeux bleus vers le ciel dans une mimique réfléchie, ce qui me définit en tant qu'individu, me singularise ? Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela en faite ! Mais pour ce qui est question de ma personnalité je crois tenir presque tout de ma mère.

- Votre mère donc ? Appuya Kakashi en le pressant sciemment à poursuivre sur sa lancée.

- Hm oui, elle est en quelque sorte l'une de ces personnes auxquelles on pourrait rattacher les qualificatifs sanguin, survolté si ce n'est complètement dégénéré. Elle est totalement inconsciente, un monstre d'égoïsme et bavarde à en torturer un sourd, violente par-dessus le marché d'où son surnom d'ailleurs « Habanero la sanglante » ou « la tomate furieuse » ! Cette femme n'écoute jamais ce qu'on a cesse de lui dire et n'agis que part ce sixième sens typiquement « féminin » qu'elle n'a cesse de louer nuits et jours et grâce auquel on se retrouve bien souvent à faire un camping improvisé en pleine nature, alors que notre destination d'origine était la plage à deux lieux seulement de chez nous. À quatre ans elle n'hésitait déjà pas à défoncer les portes et à me cogner si j'osais lui faire l'affront de bouder, c'est dire maintenant ! Elle ne m'a jamais réellement soutenue dans les études mais malgré tout je sais qu'elle me soutiendra quel que soit mon choix d'avenir, à vrai dire je sais que malgré ces airs un peu bourrus elle est une mère particulièrement attentive, soucieuse et aimante, ainsi qu'une très bonne confidente. On m'a toujours dit que je lui ressemblais de par ma bonne humeur, mon insatiable curiosité, ma générosité et mon « hyperactivité » bien que je reste sur ma position que cela ne soit qu'un besoin sportif inassouvi ! On aime aussi beaucoup les ramens dans la famille ainsi que les nouilles salées, sur ce point d'ailleurs j'adore ce plat à un niveau que même cette femme n'a jamais réussi à égaler et dieu seul sait le peu de domaines dans lesquelles son excentricité et son dynamisme ne l'ont pas emporter. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour lui supporter un tel caractère et son bavardage incessant tant d'années ! Quand elle commence on ne peut d'ailleurs plus l'arrêter, c'est dingue ce qu'une personne peut déblatérer avec un peu d'aide ! Finalement je pense réellement que je tiens plus de mon père, calme et distingué quel que soit les épreuves, réfléchi et populaire. Il ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire, et pourtant il pourrait encore échanger des heures avec la personne de ma mère sans jamais dire une phrase plus insignifiante qu'une autre, un vrai homme ! Il n'y a pas à dire je dois vraiment tenir de lui, autant physiquement que mentalement malgré mes traits légèrement plus virils ! Ah, et j'ai un chien aussi !

- Je vois, c'est trèees intéressant tout ça Naruto ! Lui accorda grassement Kakashi en interposant deux mains entre lui et le corps athlétique du blond, qui ne cessait plus de gigoter sur sa chaise, comme pour refréner les ardeurs du « gamin » qui se montrait à eux bien plus excentrique qu'il ne se l'était imaginé au départ. Nous voyons bien que tu es un garçon très attaché à sa famille, ce qui est plutôt rare de nos jours.

- Vous voulez rire ? S'emporta impulsivement Naruto en manquant de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, rapprochant très rapidement son visage de celui blême du présentateur. C'est plutôt eux qui sont trop attachés à moi, oui ! Deux vrais pots de colle et j'ai beau tout faire pour, ils ne se décollent pas !

De légers rires se laissèrent entendre dans l'assistance à mesure que les yeux du « blondinet » se plissaient et qu'il pointait nerveusement son index fuselé sur le torse de l'homme Hatake, dont la pomme d'Adam ne cessait de monter et redescendre précipitamment par crainte de perdre des mains la situation. Une honte pour un homme de sa condition, face à un gamin qui plus est !

- Ce sont des parasites, des mites, des nuisibles, insista bien Naruto en se rapprochant un peu plus du présentateur de telle manière qu'il se retrouvait pratiquement assis sur ses cuisses comme un enfant ou une amie proche, ils empiètent sur ma vie privée en aspirant tous les centimètres carrés de mon oxygène vital, chaque décimètre de mon existence humaine, s'ils pouvaient me donner le biberon et me poser dans un berceau, ils le feraient ! Ce sont des psychopathes je vous dis !

- Et nous compatissons infiniment, poursuivit Kakashi en se raclant discrètement la gorge, sinon un quelconque passe-temps ?

- Un passe-temps ? Réfléchit l'Uzumaki en se laissant lourdement retomber sur son propre fauteuil. J'aime bien manger, dormir, lire des mangas et les jeux de rôles … Je pratique également le Kendo même s'il s'agit plus là d'une occupation comme n'importe quelle autre. Pas que ce ne soit pas très intéressant, mais je serai bien plus attiré par des arts comme le Capoeira ou le Ninjutsu par exemple !

- Pourquoi ne tout simplement pas arrêter le Kendo dans ce cas ? Souleva curieusement Kakashi en même temps que ses sourcils gris.

- Allez donc dire cela à ma mère ! Baragouina Naruto en faisant un semblant de grimace.

Cette réaction puérile le fit tendrement sourire et un regard vers le public lui suffit pour comprendre que sa côte de popularité n'avait en rien chuté. D'autant plus que le garçon n'était pas désagréable à regarder bien au contraire même et Kakashi ne doutait pas de son succès même s'il n'était pas élu par les téléspectateurs. D'ailleurs plus l'homme le dévisageait, plus il arrivait à lui trouver un il-ne-savait-pas-quoi de séduisant, comme s'il était passé à côté de cet aspect lors de son arrivée pour le moins mouvementée.

Une peau délicieusement halée jonglant sur des muscles saillants à en damner un saint, bien qu'à première vue sa silhouette s'était annoncée bien plus svelte, pourtant attractive, deux grands lagons d'un bleu électrique envoûtant surplombés délicatement de la lisière de pailles d'ors impeccablement suivies que pouvait se révéler ses cils, des lèvres doucettement arquée d'une texture et d'une teinte que l'on s'imaginait aisément framboisée, ainsi que des traits atypiques pour un asiatique, relevés par la blondeur vanillée voir californienne de sa chevelure, une crinière qui rebiquait curieusement tout autour de son faciès exotique. Tout en ce jeune garçon invitait à la contemplation, de l'apparence à la personnalité. Une vraie vedette en somme !

- Mis à part cela, poursuivit finalement Kakashi d'une voix grave, quels sont les « principaux » motifs de ta participation à l'émission ?

- Les mêmes que tout autre participant, je présume … Répondit-il évasivement en ponctuant sa phrase d'un roulement vif du poignée comme s'il tentait de par ce simple geste de chasser un sujet intrusif.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Le coude droit puissamment pressé sur l'accoudoir, le poing refermé sous le menton, Naruto le fixa un moment, pesant consciencieusement ses mots, le regard profondément plongé dans celui du présentateur. Le temps paraissait se suspendre quand soudainement Naruto lâcha, non sans un sourire railleur, sous le ton de la confidence :

- Afin de tester « l'authenticité de mes sentiments » face à la personne pour laquelle mon cœur se serait époint, voyons quelle question !

- Oh … vraiment ? Souffla juste Kakashi dans un léger rictus, pleinement conscient de la moquerie à demi-mot voilé que ce jeune garçon adressait à la famille Uchiwa, par ailleurs tout aussi conscient que cette même famille devait également avoir saisi l'allusion.

Le blond soupira en levant les yeux au ciel d'une expression pourtant tout à fait amusée et lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur Kakashi, il se fit brillant :

- Non, sans blague ? Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que « grand monde » se soit inscrit dans cette optique et ce serait même grotesque de le suggérer ! Pour ma part il s'agit encore et toujours d'une folie de ma chère mère qui a attendu le jour fatidique pour enfin avouer m'avoir inscrit à l'émission ! D'ailleurs j'aurai un petit mot à lui faire parvenir si c'était possible …

- Et bien fais donc. Lui céda le présentateur, mis à mal par l'aptitude je-m'en-foutiste du blond.

D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul ainsi perturbé par ce jeune blondin, dont l'attitude farouche de ses débuts avait laissée place à une seconde bien plus confiante et décontractée comme si sa présence en ces lieux était tout à fait légitime et d'une certaine manière cela le rendait d'autant plus intéressant. Pourtant ils étaient forcés de constater qu'ils avaient devant leurs yeux ébahis une toute nouvelle personne. Le regard courroucé, Naruto chercha justement des yeux une caméra avant de les y planter fixement, vraisemblablement fier de sa trouvaille. Une certitude néanmoins tanguait à étouffer sa joie soudaine, quand il rentrerait à la maison sa mère allait sans aucun doute lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Ma petite maman, persifla-t-il avec un immense sourire de Méphistophélès, j'espère que tu as bien su profiter de la prestation de l'enfant que tu as lâchement mis à la porte afin de satisfaire tes besoins dictatoriaux … car même s'il n'est pas dit que je rencontre l'amour ce soir, il est encore moins probable que je rentre à la maison les jours qui vont suivre, histoire que de te faire méditer un instant sur tes actions …

Il reprit ensuite une attitude sérieuse en plissant les paupières, désignant la caméra de l'index alors qu'il gonflait orgueilleusement le torse comme le ferait tout bon coq avant la bataille, près à impressionner sa dulcinée, les lèvres pincées.

- Apprête-toi dès à présent à retrouver un nouveau fils ! Un tout nouveau Naruto qui ne se laissera plus marcher sur les pieds. C'est une promesse que je te fais là maman, foi d'Uzumaki !

Tout en disant ses mots il se pointa du pouce, un grand sourire étalé sur le visage. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute à avoir, cet original était en tout point fier de sa prestation. En passant, son regard dévia sur les mines surprises du public et il se permit un clin d'œil plein d'entrain secondé du « V » de la victoire, définitivement guérit de sa précédente timidité. En effet, ce qui faisait défaut au blondin n'était pas tant cela, mais bel et bien la trop grande impulsivité qui le faisait bien vite regretter ses actes … un peu comme maintenant précisément mais il se refusait catégoriquement d'y repenser, ce pourquoi il s'adressait au public, fait pourquoi il s'était pourtant fustigé auparavant. Naruto lui-même peinait à se comprendre parfois, et dans ce sens il ne pouvait pas blâmer les autres de ne pas y parvenir, mais il était ce qu'il était, il était ce sang qui s'écoulait frénétiquement dans ses veines, cette vie que lui avait généreusement accordée ses parents, il était lui et cela lui suffisait déjà largement.

Alors le blond se retourna vers le présentateur et lui sourit largement, pressé malgré tout de prendre la poudre d'escampette car en dépit des grands airs qu'il se donnait il ne se sentait pas à sa place en ces lieux. Lui ce qu'il souhaitait c'était récupérer Grumpy et se faufiler aussi discrètement que possible dans sa chambre le jour suivant, pour ensuite trouver un ami qui accepterait bénévolement de le loger quelques temps. Malheureusement, après lui passerait bon nombre de candidats et en ce sens il se devrait certainement de revoir ses objectifs à la hausse car ils ne pourraient assurément pas quitter l'établissement avant que _tous_ ne soit passé. La poisse ! D'autant plus que les questions posées commençaient véritablement à l'ennuyer, franchement qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien leur apporter de savoir quelles langues il parlait ou quel plat avait-il consommé la matinée ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient faire au juste, l'analyser à partir de ce qu'il ressortirait de son estomac ? Ils se prenaient pour des voyants ou des médecins légistes, c'était une émission de reconversion sociale ou bien ? Si ce cirque poursuivait à cette allure, il ne serait pas chez lui avant l'an quarante !

- Voilà voilà, dit-il d'une voix faussement enjouée, d'autres questions ? Il me semble que nous ayons fait le tour, non ?

- Le tour ? Reprit Kakashi avec un léger sourire. Nous avons omis le plus important pourtant tu ne crois pas ?

- Le plus important ?

- Hm, il s'agirait de ton orientation sexuel …

- Mon … réitéra mécaniquement Naruto, grimaçant … orientation sexuel ?

Dans la série des questions indésirables cet homme avait décidément eu la chique pour dénicher la perle rare et avec pas loin de la moitié du pays qui le regardait, il n'osait même pas imaginer s'il lui prenait l'envie furieuse de calomnier sur le sujet. Adieu la bourse d'étude ! Il en venait vraiment à se demander si ce jeu n'était pas sous toutes apparences un véritable tri de la population, organisé par mon seigneur Uchiwa pour définir qui était digne de son pays. Non mais franchement ! Bon d'accord, cette question était « peut-être » nécessaire pour la suite des événement … mais seulement « peut-être » hein !

- Disons hétérosexuel, à vrai dire je n'ai jamais été assez attiré par qui que ce soit pour me poser sérieusement la question.

- Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux ?

- Non, Jamais.

- Même pas un petit flirt ?

- Même pas.

- Mais, cela voudrait dire que …

- Et bien ... oui.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna l'homme.

- Oui, vraiment ! S'agaça le blond tout en s'agitant vivement sur sa chaise.

- Mais attends, tu …

- Eh ! S'emporta brusquement l'adolescent blond en se levant de son fauteuil, plus écarlate encore qu'une tomate de saison. Ça suffit maintenant ! J'ai dit non c'est non et je ne pense pas que ma vie sexuelle intéresse qui que ce soit ici !

Le sourire goguenard du grisonnant ainsi que les divers rires qui retentirent alors, eurent raison de lui et avec un tant soit peu d'imagination on aurait même pu apercevoir de la fumée sortir de ses narines. Le garçon ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal depuis des lustres … des lustres, soit il y a une demi-heure seulement !

- Raahh C'est bon j'ai compris, je cède ma place ! Maugréa-t-il rageusement, les poings près des hanches, rouge de honte en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la sortie.

Les ricanements retentirent un long moment encore, laissant largement le temps au blond de maudire sa bien aimée impulsivité. Il soupira, fataliste. Sincèrement, il y avait-il plus idiot que lui sur cette maudite terre bleue ? Quoi, sa mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait sa mère ? Elle était parfaite sa mère ! Non mais franchement, quelle impolitesse envers une dame de cet âge … bon envers une dame, point. Son soupire fut happé par le large sourire qui lui mangea le visage à partir du moment où il rejoignit ses semblables, qui d'ailleurs le regardaient tous avec un drôle de rictus … attend, ils se foutaient de lui là ? Allons bon, passons ! De toute manière Naruto était bien plus occupé à se représenter la réaction de sa génitrice si elle avait lu ses pensées qu'à s'énerver contre ces imbéciles heureux. Elle l'aurait tuée non ? Certainement et c'était ce pourquoi il jubilait en son fort intérieur.

Naruto pouffa distraitement mais s'arrêta pourtant immédiatement lorsque son regard en rencontra un second bien plus givrant que le regard même de sa mère qu'il s'imaginait pourtant depuis de biens longues minutes. Un regard altier d'un bleu sibyllin indéfinissable qui lui procurait la nette et désagréable impression d'être sondé jusqu'à la personne même de sa duchesse moelle épinière. La seconde qui suivie fut assurément la plus déconcerte de toute sa vie adolescente.

Devant lui se dressait de toute sa stature le parfait éphèbe grec que toute famille s'arracherait désespérément, quitte même à y mettre un prix pour tout y perdre par la suite. Il était grand, le dépassant probablement de dix bons centimètres et certainement jeune d'une dix-septième années. Sa crinière blonde hirsute cambrait singulièrement vers le ciel comme par dépit de ce qu'elle avait connue, tout en plongeant pour d'autres mèches bien moins soucieuses jusqu'aux creux d'un cou pâle d'ivoire délicieusement dessiné. Ses sourcils, présentement durement froncés, étaient longs, blonds platines, écimés avec la minutie d'un art archaïque. Naruto reconnaissait en lui la plus pure des beautés, la plus séduisante, ainsi que la plus fallacieuse. Son visage ne possédait à proprement parler aucune imperfection, que cela soit de son front opalin jonché de ses longues mèches blondes, son nez fin ou le galbe exquis de ses lèvres, souligné par ailleurs d'une teinte sanguine tout à fait affriolante. Ses traits épurés, pourtant bien virils, trahissaient néanmoins ses origines asiatiques. Les deux orbes bleues glaces continuèrent ainsi à le dévisager quelques micro-secondes, faisant se perdre le garçon dans un océan qui reflétait sa propre image, avant de se détourner nonchalamment vers la silhouette indistincte du présentateur qui l'invitait déjà à prendre place. C'est sans un mot, ni même un autre regard, qu'il passa aux côtés de Naruto, le frôlant tout en marquant assez distance avec lui pour lui faire se sentir indésirable. Tandis que l'inconnu se déplaçait avec une aisance déconcertante sur les plateaux, l'Uzumaki déglutit.

- Allons mon garçon, ne reste pas planté là tu vois bien que tu gènes …

Naruto n'écouta pas plus qu'il ne bougea, le regard intensément figé sur le jeune homme qui se tenait fièrement près du grisonnant. Il fronça alors sensiblement les sourcils. Ça n'allait pas, ce gars … il avait l'étrange impression de le connaître sans pour autant parvenir à y mettre un nom ou un souvenir, et s'il y avait bien une chose que le garçon détestait, c'était bien ça. L'ignorance.

Chapitre fin .


End file.
